Fever Redux-One Shot-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Big Time Rush 'Fever' spoilers. What if the snowball fight didn't work? How will Kendall get his best friends back? Or is the LA dream about to go up in smoke? ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**Fever Redux**

**Big Time Rush 'Fever' spoilers.**

**What if the snowball fight didn't work? How will Kendall get his best friends back? Or is the LA dream about to go up in smoke?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

**Fever Redux**

Kendall Knight fell backwards onto the orange couch in the living room with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" Mrs. Knight sat beside her son.

"I give up! I've tried everything!" Kendall threw his hands up in defeat. "I just can't break this fever, not even a snowball fight can break it… I don't know what else to do mom…"

"Oh sweetie, I know this is rough but you boys are like brothers. If anyone can snap them back to normal then its you." Mrs. Knight stroked her son's hair soothingly.

"I don't know what I can do anymore." Kendall admitted. "Maybe it would be better if…OH!" Kendall jumped up and off the couch as an idea came to him.

"Got an idea?" Mrs. Knight smiled brightly.

"Oh yes, it may backfire completely but it may not! I don't have a choice, it's the only option." Kendall then sat back down and explained his plan in detail to his mom and his little sister as she came in half way through their conversation.

~~/~~

An orange James, a zenned out Logan and a 'Jennifered' Carlos were all by the Palm Woods pool when Katie Knight came rushing out of the lobby with her brown hair flying out behind her.

"JAMES, LOGAN, CARLOS!" Katie shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Katie?" James paused in spraying his Cuda to look at the smaller girl, who was doubled over panting.

"What's wrong little one?" Logan asked banging lightly on his bongo drums.

"It's Kendall! Hurry!" Katie waved her arms before taking back off towards the lobby. She glanced back and saw the trio following behind her; even Carlos managed to get away from the other three Jennifer to follow the others.

The group made it to the open door of 2J and stepped into the crib to see it was full of boxes. Kendall stood over one of the boxes, holding his hockey helmet in one hand while wrestling some clothes into the box on the table.

"What are you doing K-dog?" Carlos asked, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Packing." Kendall said shortly.

"Why are you doing that?" James asked as Kendall stuffed his helmet into the box and taping the lid shut.

"Because I'm leaving." Kendall said just as shortly as before.

"Why are you leaving?" Logan asked banging out a sad slow beat on his drums.

"Because of this!" Kendall waved the tape gun at the three guys before him. "I can't stand this anymore. I'm tired, so tired." He rubbed his free hand through his hair as he bent over and picked up a packed hockey bag, draping it over his shoulder.

"I've tried so hard to get my best friends, my brothers back. I can't think of anything that will bring my best bros back. So I'm done, done with LA, done with the LA fever…" Kendall pushed pass the other guys moving towards the door. "Done with Big Time Rush."

With those words Kendall left the crib and out of sight of the guys.

"What just happened?" James turned to look at Carlos and Logan.

"I think Kendall just quit Big Time Rush." Logan set down his bongo drums on the table, his normally zen face disappeared into one of sadness and confusion.

"Damn it." James swore as he pitched the bottle of Cuda across the room and fell onto a nearby kitchen chair. Carlos looked at what he was wearing and made a noise before grabbing his helmet off the kitchen counter looking at it longingly.

"Are you orange?" Logan asked James.

"What are you wearing?" James countered back.

"Was I Jennifered?" Carlos asked looking down at himself.

"We were all affected by the LA fever… All of us but Kendall… WHO JUST LEFT!" James jumped up in a panic.

"We have to stop him!" Logan agreed.

Carlos placed his helmet on his head, slapping it twice. "Then let's go get him."

The group ran out of the crib, Logan stripping off the patchwork zen clothing to leave him in a pair of jeans and a plain shirt. They ran out of the Palm Woods to see Kendall loading his bag into the bottom of a bus.

"KENDALL!" The trio shouted in sync.

James rushed the blonde, grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder fireman style while Logan told the bus driver to go ahead whilst Carlos snatched Kendall's bag.

"James? Hey, what are you doing?" Kendall shouted in surprise.

"Keeping you from doing a something stupid." James snorted as he and the others went through the lobby, clearing a path before making their way back into the crib. James dropped the teen down onto the orange couch.

"What were you thinking?" James crossed his arms.

"I was trying to leave." Kendall pointed out.

"Like we would have let that happen." Logan huffed.

"I didn't think you guys would care." Kendall tried to stand up by Carlos pushed him back down before he and Logan crossed their arms to match James.

"We totally care! It was that stupid LA fever, it was screwed with our minds." Carlos tried to explain.

"But we're back to normal and we will never fall like that again." Logan swore.

"That's good… Then I better get unpacking before mom gets home, she was not impressed with that part of the plan." Kendall grinned as he stood up, being able to stand without being pushed back down.

"Plan?" The three teens in front of him, leaned forward.

"Well yeah, you guys didn't really think I would leave my bro's behind?" Kendall raised an eyebrow. "When the snowball fight didn't work, I knew only something huge would snap you guys out of it and well me leaving I hoped would be the right kind of shock."

"So you aren't leaving Big Time Rush?" James asked slowly.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kendall asked tilting his head to the side.

"So all of that before… Was acting?" James waved his arms in the direction of the kitchen table and the door.

"Pretty good wasn't I?" Kendall laughed.

"I think we only have one thing to say to you." Logan stated looking at the other two, who nodded in agreement.

"GET HIM!" They shouted before body checking Kendall onto the couch. Kendall went down with a yelp.

"You're welcome!" Kendall shouted before he went back down with a yell. He couldn't help but grin the whole time, his brothers were back to their normal selves.


End file.
